


Super Meg to the Rescue!

by TheFluffyMoose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Play Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyMoose/pseuds/TheFluffyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin’s latest Play Pals is cut short when Gavin literally backs himself into a corner, scared out of his wits and refusing to allow anyone touch him. Looks like Michael and Ray have to call in the expert on calming down their fellow lad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Meg to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first PUBLISHED RT/AH fan fiction… I have another I’m working on but it’s no where near finished yet. This one is slightly shorter then my first one, but I’m still proud of it. <3
> 
> ——
> 
> I do not ship anyone in the Rooster Teeth company. When I write the stories, I use the established, real life relationships. Any ship names used in these stories are meant purely for comedic purposes.

Gavin didn’t even scream.

He didn’t yell, holler, squawk, yelp or anything else anyone could ever think up to describe the noises he would make when he played any sort of game where he made his usual noises. That was probably the fastest he’d ever shed his headphones and moved away from Michael’s side; at least ten times faster then when they’d played Slender a few years back, but not nearly as violently, seeing as how he didn’t rip any cords out this time. Or at least, if he had made any noises, it wasn’t picked up because of Michael’s own screaming at the time.

“OH MY GOD!! IT WAS GOING THE WHOLE TIME!!” Michael screamed, his arms up and hands shaking as he caught his own breath from being startled. There was a slight whimper behind him and he quickly picked up his camera. “I’ll show you Gavin… I don’t know if you can see that...” He assured the audience, picking up the webcam and aiming it at his pal behind him, who had curled himself between his own desk and the bookshelf of games behind it. Gavin whimpered loudly, his breathing hitching as he hid his eyes behind his hands.

“I don’t like it…” Gavin sobbed as he pushed his forehead into his knees and covered his head with his hands. Michael cut the feed and closed out of the game with a soft sigh and turned in his chair to Gavin, chuckling slightly as he got up and walked over to turn on the lights.

“Alright Gav, I stopped the feed, you can stop now.” Michael assured him, believing Gavin was faking his terror. Gavin flinched when the lights came on, his head snapping up and his eyes darting around. Ray, who had been watching the duo play the game off and on, caught Gavin’s flinch and frowned, his eye brows furrowing.

“Vav, you okay?” he asked as he walked over to his partner-in-crime-fighting and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gavin violently shoved Ray away, pressing himself further against the wall; his whole body was shaking, eyes the size of saucer plates as his chest heaved from the panic that rose in his throat. Ray yipped slightly, grabbing Michael’s desk to keep himself from falling over. “Whoa! Gavin, calm down, it’s me! It’s Ray!” He insisted, moving closer to his friend and gently placing a hand on his knee instead of his shoulder. Gavin was elsewhere, stuck in a panic riddled daze that left him in tears and hyperventilating. Frowning more, Ray turned to Michael and used his free hand to point at him, making sure Michael knew he was speaking to HIM. “Go get Meg. NOW.” Ray ordered, staring directly into Michael’s worried eyes before the auburn haired lad nodded and took off to find the pink-nette reporter that was Gavin’s girlfriend. Jogging through the building, Michael asked various people if they knew where Meg was, earning a few ‘not sure’s and ‘I don’t know’s before finally finding the ONLY PEOPLE, Gus and Ryan, who knew where she was.

“She’s getting ready for the patch podcast.” Gus told him with a slight shrug as he worked on his tablet, getting everything in order for the recording they would be doing that day.

“You can probably catch her before they start on her make up.” Ryan assured him, giving him his trademark quirked eye brow as if asking ‘what’s up?’. Michael frowned worried and turned towards Ryan.

“Gav and I were playing that new indy horror game, Five Nights at Freddy’s. It’s fucking scary, dude! It scared Gavin so bad, he’s huddled up against the wall and the game shelf crying and hyperventilating!” Michael insisted before turning to go find Meg again, this time in the make up studio. Ryan frowned deeply and exchanged a glance with Gus before the older gent made a shooing motion with his hand, silently agreeing that Ryan should go try to help Gavin while Michael looked for Meg; Ryan had a way with calming people down during panic attacks, so Gus knew full well the man could handle anything the Brit would be suffering from until Meg arrived. Ryan nodded in thanks before taking off from the Patch set and ran as quickly as he could for the AH room. Ray was still on the floor in front of a now at least responsive Gavin, who was no longer staring off into space, but was still in tears, still hyperventilating, and still shaking like a leaf. Looking up when Ryan entered the room, Ray sighed in relief; at least he had genuine help now…

“Did Michael send you? Has he found Meg yet?” Ray asked, hoping to get an answer he wanted. Ryan nodded and walked over, kneeling on the other side of Gavin and offering the younger man his arms.

“Yeah, he’s getting her from make up. We’re getting ready for the patch podcast.” Ryan explained as he waited for Gavin, who was hesitant to move into the older man’s embrace. “Come on Gav, I just want to help… Team Freewood, right…?” Ryan insisted with a smile, hoping the poke at their community ship name would help him feel better.

“Gavin, if you take that man’s embrace, I want a divorce.” Ray insisted, also clearly joking. Gavin broke the hesitation and at least placed his arms on Ryan’s, gripping his fellow blonde’s biceps with shaking hands. Ryan carefully helped Gavin to stand up, moving him over to the couch by the door; the once white couch was now more of an off-white almost light grey from heavy use over the last few months. Once Gavin was seated, Ryan offered him a pillow to hold and sat down next to him, placing a hand against his back in hopes it would comfort him. It took Michael about 5 minutes after Ryan arrived to return with Meg, who was the first one through the door. Her eye brows creased with worry for her boyfriend. Upon seeing his pink haired love, Gavin quickly dropped the pillow and reached up for her, receiving an embrace he was much more comfortable with.

“Are you okay…?! Michael told me what happened.” She asked in a hushed tone while rubbing up and down her boyfriend’s back. Gavin mumbled garbled gibberish into her shoulder, but at least he was starting to breathe a bit better; Ryan and Ray had both helped a lot with that part. “It’s okay now, it was just a game.” Meg assured him, looking up at Ryan, who quickly got up from his spot for her to take. Meg nodded in appreciation before claiming the spot on the couch so she and Gavin could sit a bit more comfortably while she helped to calm him down completely.

“How about you come sit in on the Patch recording…? Geoff can take it up with me if you have anymore stuff to record today…” Ryan offered, knowing that being closer to Meg would help to make the lad feel a bit better. Gavin slowly nodded, hugging Meg more and moving his fingers to play with her hair; the texture helped sooth him and the smell of her hair relaxed him. Finally breathing properly and no longer crying, Gavin slowly sat up and wiped off his face.

“B-Bet I look like toss now, yeah…?” He asked, letting out a small laugh as he used his shirt to wipe his red cheeks. “I’m sorry I freaked out… Michael, let’s never play that again, yeah?” He asked, now looking up at his auburn haired friend. Michael laughed and nodded with a grin.

“Sure thing pal. No more demented chuck-e-cheese for us!” He insisted; though he knew they would probably go back in a few days and attempt to finish the game.

They always did.


End file.
